


Beneath the Blossoms

by Dargorian



Series: The Galtean Empire [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Orange Blossom, Pregnancy, kallura, kallura kids (OCs), s8 happened differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dargorian/pseuds/Dargorian
Summary: This was done for a small event on the Kallura discord server. Those of us who signed up were all given flowers and we could use whatever meaning of our flower to create content. Mine was orange blossom and oh boy did I go through a LOT of ideas before settling on this one - how could I not resist expanding on my Galtean Empire storyline with family fluff? I had to restrain myself with working on this as I wanted this short and sweet otherwise I'd have ended up with another multi-chaptered story.I also have a pic to accompany this but if I do finish it, it'll be posted on my Twitter and Tumblr accounts.Twitter = Dargorian_Tumblr = DargorianHope you enjoy this short!





	Beneath the Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a small event on the Kallura discord server. Those of us who signed up were all given flowers and we could use whatever meaning of our flower to create content. Mine was orange blossom and oh boy did I go through a LOT of ideas before settling on this one - how could I not resist expanding on my Galtean Empire storyline with family fluff? I had to restrain myself with working on this as I wanted this short and sweet otherwise I'd have ended up with another multi-chaptered story.
> 
> I also have a pic to accompany this but if I do finish it, it'll be posted on my Twitter and Tumblr accounts.
> 
> Twitter = Dargorian_  
Tumblr = Dargorian
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short!

Keith had expected the worst possible news when Klaizap burst into his office with a look of sheer panic on his tiny face. The appearance of the Arusian had jolted Prince Alior onto his feet from his father’s lap and Keith was stood in seconds, clad in his blade uniform.

“What is it?” Keith asked, worry lacing his features as he moved around his desk-turned-playmat. The figurines his son had been playing with were of the highest quality and sat in organised ranks, simulating a battle between an ant-like race and Voltron.

Klaizap held up a finger as he panted and doubled over. When Keith got to him he had caught his breath back and the Arusian stood up to his full height, “The Lion Goddess has gone missing!”

Little Alior moved, fingers teasing at the hem of his loose-fitting silk shirt. His slippered feet whispered across the carpet and he looked up at his father, hands now playing with the pockets in his shorts, “Momma is missing?”

Keith, however relaxed and did not look panicked. Instead, he just smiled back at his son, who resembled his mother more than anything with his white hair, brown skin and Altean markings. He reached down and ruffled the beginnings of a mullet on the Prince, shaking his head, “We’ll find her.”

Klaizap bowed low, “I am sorry Prince Angry, we merely turned away for just a tick and she vanished.” He stood upright again, “We worry of her condition and being alone but no one can find her!”

Trying not to laugh as he _knew_ where his wife was, Keith nodded and cleared his throat, “We will find her.” He glanced down at his son again, smiling, “Won’t we?”

Alior blinked up at his father then nodded, before an idea struck him and he dashed back to gather something off of Keith’s desk. When he returned Keith saw the toy version of Voltron in his son’s hands. Alior held the toy up high.

“Blue will find Momma! Blue is Momma’s lion!” He shifted the toy around in his fingers and Keith realised Alior was trying to figure out how to take it apart. Just a second passed and his son gave up, holding it aloft again, “Voltron will find Momma!”

Klaizap just stared at the Prince but said nothing as he threw a questioning look at the Prince Consort. Keith, amused by Alior’s actions, shrugged in reply and gently put his hand behind his son’s head, leading him out of the door. Klaizap followed for a moment then stopped, folding his short arms.

“Is the Lion Goddess-”

“Yeah, she is,” Keith replied, having known the question for the past five months now. He looked back at the Arusian and grinned at seeing Klaizap sag in relief then frown in annoyance. “If she wants to be alone, she’ll always sneak off.”

“But we cannot go where she hides,” Klaizap huffed. “It is forbidden to set foot there.”

Instead of denying that their private garden was a no-go zone, Keith just nodded and bade the Arusian farewell where he led his son down the hallways leading to the royal garden.

Alior was making engine noises with his mouth and every Arusian they walked past, he liked to point the Green lion’s cannon at them. Some of them feigned being shot at, others rolled their eyes and greeted them with a smile.

By the time they reached the white doors to the garden, Keith had picked his son up and sat him over his shoulders. He could feel the feet of toy Voltron on his head and heard Alior make additional noises, like he was surveying the area around them.

Keith reached out after ensuring his son was secure and pushed the closest door open revealing rows and rows of juniberry flowers. Lining the flowerbeds were trees of various types and sizes, all from planets as gifts to the royal family.

“Keep an eye out for Momma,” Keith said, letting the door close behind him and he felt his son perk up from his vantage point. He had an idea as to where Allura could be but he wanted his son to find her first.

He started walking, following a white marble pathway cut between the beds of juniberries and found himself homing in on the tree he just knew his wife would be under.

Keith was pretending to be oblivious to his wife sat on a pearly bench adorned with carved lion heads as he walked past an orange tree. She was wearing her Altean-styled maternity dress and the soft silk rustled slightly in a faint breeze. He saw Allura stare at him in his peripheral vision but Alior wasn’t paying attention. Turning his head a little, Keith motioned to their son with his eyes and his wife chuckled, mimicking Alior’s playing with his Voltron toy.

Keith shook his head in amusement; of course Alior would go back to playing.

Allura smiled at her husband and reached up to pluck a blossom from a branch just above her head. She then leaned back and set the flower atop the bulge of her belly as she moved to get more comfortable.

Forgetting that he was supposed to let their son find her, Keith moved on instinct and crouched down beside his heavily pregnant wife. Alior was set down and watched his father help move Allura onto a plush cushion. The moment Keith backed off though, Alior climbed up onto the bench and leaned into his mother’s side, abandoning his toy on the floor to touch where he knew his sister was.

Allura smiled down at her son and pressed a kiss to his hairline, pulling him closer into her arms. Keith moved to sit on her other side and placed his hand over her bump, just below where Alior’s fingers rested.

“You made Klaizap panic again,” he said, stroking his thumb across her belly. Allura sighed, resting her cheek against Alior’s head and she leaned into her husband.

“They must understand I do have desires to not be followed everywhere.” At this, Keith angled his head down to look into Allura’s eyes questioningly. She huffed, “They tried to follow me into the bathroom again.”

“Did you tell them to wait outside?”

“Yes, but they _insisted_ they come with me. I was lucky to lock the door in time.”

“How many were there?”

“Five, six - maybe seven? I was in too much of a rush to really count them before I shut the door.” Allura sighed again, reaching down to touch Keith’s hand, “I came here afterwards to calm down.”

Keith nodded in understanding, “I’ll talk to them. They weren’t this bad when you were pregnant with Alior. I wonder what changed to make them not listen to you?” There was a thump under his palm and he grinned at Alior jumping when he too felt it. Allura giggled, bringing Alior’s hand back to where Kyra was kicking. The blossom that was resting on her bump moved at another kick.

“I presume it has to do with this very tree we are under,” Allura said, giving her husband a quick look. “If you recall, it blossomed and then I fell pregnant two pheobs later.”

The tree had been a gift from Colleen as a wedding present and it had been sat in a pot until it was strong and big enough to be planted in the garden. It was so Allura had a supply of oranges after she discovered the fruit and fell in love with it. The Arusians however seemed to believe that the tree brought fertility when it blossomed and Keith couldn’t blame them - his wife was nine months pregnant after all.

“They do realise that trees don’t cause pregnancies, don’t they?” Keith asked aloud as he stared up at the white flowers above. Allura shook in his arms with laughter.

“You are more than welcome to try to convince them otherwise.”

Keith’s nose wrinkled and he grunted, “If we have another kid we can time it to prove a point.”

Allura shifted and turned to look up at him, “They will think something else caused my pregnancy.”

“We were left alone in a room for a movement. What else is there to it?” Keith asked, being mindful not to speak about his wife’s cycles in front of their son. Allura understood what he was talking about though and merely rolled her eyes in amusement.

Alior poked at his mother’s belly, “But you’re alone a lot.” He looked between his mother and father curiously, “Why do I only have one sister?”

“Kids take time to cook.” And Allura couldn’t get pregnant again until Alior turned four, but Keith wasn’t going to mention that.

“Momma is cooking Kyra?”

Keith blinked, “Not in that way.”

Alior seemed to ignore him, “Didn’t Uncle Hunk say you need to turn things around halfway through to make it not burn?”

“Yes, but not for babies.”

Allura covered her mouth with the back of her hand to stifle her giggles and Keith frowned at her, unimpressed, but it became a smile when her eyes flicked up to his and he saw the joy in them.

Alior folded his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face, “Why are babies different?”

“Because, they need time to get ready to meet everyone.”

Alior’s head tilted slightly, “Like how we get ready to meet people?”

Keith opened his mouth to say something but he knew his expression gave away his thoughts as a look from his wife made him nod instead, “Yeah.”

Their son smiled brightly and carefully, he put his arms around his mother’s bump and rested his cheek atop it. He cleared his throat, eyes darting between his parents, “Can she hurry up?”

Allura shook her head, smiling softly, “You cannot rush her; she will meet us when she’s ready.” Alior pouted, exactly like how his mother does, and Keith chuckled. Allura reached out and gently stroked her son’s hair, “You only have another pheob to wait.”

The noise their son made sounded almost like a whine, “But what if she takes longer? I want to see her now and tell her how much I love her.”

Keith grinned, feeling his heart swell, “She can hear you now.” The disbelieving look he got off his son had the Prince Consort gently move Allura so she was comfortable and he slid onto the floor. 

Kneeling, Keith leaned forwards towards his wife’s bump as Alior moved, joining his father on the floor. Allura watched her husband, reaching down with one hand to gently hold his whilst her other rested lightly over her belly. Keith smiled at her, pressing a kiss to where their daughter resided and placed his free hand over her.

“Hey Kyra,” he began, only to get interrupted by a thump against his palm. He chuckled, “I’ve got your big brother here.” He felt another kick and looked down at his son, who was watching him intently. “Alior, put your hand where mine is and speak to her.”

After moving his hand to the side, Keith watched Alior slowly place his own much smaller one against his mother’s belly, digits splayed out. Alior’s eyes met his and his brow furrowed.

“What do I say?”

“Anything you want to say to her. She’ll respond.”

Alior however did not speak, deciding instead to stare at his hand and Keith and Allura both exchanged a quick look.

Keith’s arm moved to lightly touch his son’s back as Allura brought her free hand down and gently held Alior’s against her belly. Their son looked between them.

“Anything you want,” Keith repeated with an encouraging smile and Allura nodded, giving his hand a tiny squeeze.

Alior took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Hello Kyra,” he started but paused when he felt nothing and it wasn’t until his mother told him that his sister was listening that he continued. “I’m Alior; your big brother. I can’t wait to meet you.”

Kyra must have kicked as Alior’s face lit up and he beamed at his parents. He spoke more about how he wanted her to meet their uncles and aunts and Grandpop Coran, then when he tried to pronounce the Galran word for grandmother he huffed and resorted to referring to Krolia as ‘Nanma’.

Keith moved back up to sit beside his wife and she leaned back into him almost instantly. Alior kept talking, face permanently stuck in a grin.

“You were like this when I was pregnant with Alior,” she said, nuzzling him and Keith remembered, finding it the best thing ever to talk to his unborn son and feel the responses in the form of kicks.

He chuckled, pressing a kiss against her hair and his hand curled round to touch her belly, “I did it last night. You were asleep and she kicked me awake. I just spoke to her until she fell asleep.”

Allura reached down and held his hand with her own, “I did wonder why she was quiet when I awoke.”

Alior had climbed back up onto the bench, still talking, and curled his fingers around the back of his mother’s hand whilst his other cradled his sister. The orange blossom was still resting on Allura’s bump and it jumped off at a particularly powerful kick. This entertained the young prince and he laughed, encouraging his sister to do it again when he replaced it.

Allura smiled and shook her head before tilting her head just so and kissed Keith’s cheek. Keith purred and pressed his lips to her forehead then felt his wife rest her head against his shoulder. She hummed contentedly and Keith knew she had closed her eyes.


End file.
